ReunionAnother Story
by judgebutdontbug
Summary: The suspense for Percy and Annabeth's reunion was excruciating! Rick delivered but do you ever wonder what would happen if the story went differently? And what were the other characters thinking? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

* * *

PERCY POV

Just like mine, all eyes were to the sky. It was only just becoming more than a dot in the distance but the distinct features of a ship were obvious. Whispers flew by me as demigods walked by. "Is that a flying ship?" "You mean like in Peter Pan?" "Where is it coming from?" "Dude! thats so cool!" " Is this an attack?" Words flew by me, the distant sound of horns blowing in the distance, the stomping of feet walking by, the clink of armor and weapons, and I didn't care. All I could think of was...they're here. My family.  
A crowed was forming just outside of New Rome. Hazel, Frank, and I walked along with the rest of the crowed from the Senate House and the rest of the demigods in New Rome. It was a slow process though, with everyone looking up to try to catch a glimpse at the ship many people were walking into each other. I even saw one kid fall into the fountain! I don't know what everyone was thinking when they saw the ship, but just the sight of the Greek warship made me smile. It was closer now and I could make out some of it' characteristics. It was big, long, and low, made for cutting threw rough waters. Oars seemed to be rowing all by themselves along the sides. And in the very front there was a metal head of a dragon that looked familiar. Only one name, Beckendorf, came to mind. Other than that, looking at the ship it was easy for me to find the characteristics of the person who designed it. Years looking at blueprints are hard to forget.  
I instantly try and scan the ship in desperate hope that I can only just get a glimpse of the demigod I've been missing. But it is hard enough to see the many tiny figures moving around the top of the ship, let alone one in particular. I wish I could whistle for blackjack and fly up there now. But I know I cant, I have to wait. 'Its been six months. I can wait a few more minuets,' I tell myself, 'just a few more minuets.'  
We've reached the edge of the crowd now. The crowd is so big I can tell all of the legion and New Rome has come out. I eternally groan at the thought of having to make my way threw it. The ship is now descending, heading to land by the Field of Mars. 'Smart,' I think as we start to elbow our way threw the mass of bodies,'that's my girl.'  
The ships landing is not as smooth as it's decent. A loud THUMP rings across the fields as the ship totters on the grass. Groans, grumbles, crashes, and a few swears could be heard from inside, along with a distant "sorry". I look forward and see that Reyna stands at the front of the crowd, looking regal and proud as she stares down the ship. I follow her eyes to the ship and see a flash of blond. Suddenly, their is a girl jumping off the side of the ship. A few gasps run threw the crowd, soon replaced by grumbles of admiration as she lands perfectly into a roll, standing easily afterwards. She stands strait and proud, a look of defiance and superiority on her face, no fear even with the dozens of weapons pointed at her, ready to kill. Her stormy gray eye's scan the crowed, as if looking for someone.  
I can't keep the goofy grin off my face. Because it's her. My best-friend. My girlfriend. The girl no one can ever make me forget. Annabeth.

* * *

Sorry for misspellings and incorrect use of grammar that might be in here.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan. 

* * *

PIPER POV

We all watched anxiously as Annabeth made her way towards the girl in the purple cape. She was easily definable as their leader. Praetor, as Jason called it, and her name was Reyna. I couldn't help but compare myself to her. She was beautiful, brave, intimidating, and powerful. Let's not forget she has a past with Jason. How Jason can ever pick me over her seems impossible. He told me they were only friends, I should trust him. I could trust him. I sneak a glance over at him. He is looking down and smiling, I can tell he feels at home but his hand crushing mine, trying to squeeze out any reassurance he can, gives away his nerves. I squeeze back, he looks to me with an unsaid thank you in his eyes before turning his gaze back to the ground. I decide to follow his example.  
Annabeth has stopped. She is a couple yards away from the crowd and a few of them had taken a step forwards, weapons ready.  
"Stand down," the clear commanding voice of Reyna rings out. The Romans are wary though. Somewhere in the crowd you could hear a voice say, "She's a Greek! This is probably an invasion right now!"  
Oh no. I get ready to use charm speak before anything goes wrong. But I'm too late. So is Reyna, she has only got threw saying "I said-" before a spear comes hurtling towards Annabeth. A deadly shot strait at her heart. Annabeth notices the spear coming toward her too late. She has no way of protecting herself for she left her dagger on the ship to show they came in peace. In a second she would be dead.  
Then suddenly a hand shoots out from the crowd, grabbing the shaft of the spear in midair, the tip a foot from impaling Annabeth. The hand (which is attached to a defined muscular arm) s grip is so tight that it breaks the spear in half. I gasp and I am not the only one. The broken pieces of wood and metal are thrown down as the owner of the hand and arm steps forward.  
I suck in a breath. I can't help it, the barely audible sighs coming from around me proves that I'm not the only one who can't help but stare at the teenage boy who had just appeared. Iv'e seen pictures and heard multiple descriptions but I could not even come close to picturing what he looks like now. Movie stars (even ones Iv'e met in person) paled in comparison to him. He had a sort of glow to him, like nothing could stop him, he looked godly, but still, real. I now understand what everyone was talking about. Why their was a picture of him hung up in my cabin. Why girls wanted to date him and guys wanted to be him. He was a Hero from the way he looked to the actions he took.  
And he was furious. Because someone one had just tried to kill his girlfriend. "Your Praetor said stand down and you better listen," he is stern and sends fear down even my spine. It's a clear message, 'No one touches my girl.' The person who threw that spear should have a puddle in his pants right now because the mermers of the name of the boy wearing the purple cape didn't even matter, any demigod, monster, or god would know who this was. It was Percy Jackson. Hero of Olympus. 

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed and thank you for reading!

ooo-judgedontbug 


End file.
